Castaña Sol Pelirroja Luna
by Genee
Summary: Basada en la canción: Rubia sol, morena luna. Taiorami. Taichi está enamorada de dos chicas increíbles y no puede decidirse por ninguna. [Para la diversidad sexual II del Foro proyecto 1-8]


_**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic participa en la actividad: diversidad sexual II del foro proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **Taiorami no poliamoroso.**_

26\. Triángulo amoroso mixto: dos chicas y un chico. Aunque superficial, fetiches: lencería.

* * *

 _ **Castaña sol, pelirroja luna.**_

 _Para Sthefynice, con mucho cariño._

Taichi miraba el aparador de lencería femenina con ojos concentrados, esa noche sería especial y quería que uno de sus sueños más marcados se hiciera realidad, ya la imaginaba usando aquella prenda que le hizo detenerse en pleno centro comercial. Estaba fuera de la tienda, doblaba su cuerpo para mirar las picardías de encaje rojo cerca del suelo cuando sintió que unos dedos con largas uñas se clavaban en sus costillas; dio un respingo como reacción inmediata, Mimi se rio traviesa. Su risa fresca emocionó el corazón del muchacho.

—¿Te asusté? —Preguntó, llevando el dedo índice a la boca para morder la uña.

Gesto que Taichi no pasó por alto, su manzana de Adam subió y bajó. Desanudó la corbata de su traje negro; odiaba usarlo fuera de la oficina, pero salió tan de prisa del trabajo, apurado porque olvidó el regalo del segundo aniversario de novios con su pareja, que no le dio tiempo de cambiarse antes.; no obstante, comenzaba a incomodarle mucho más de lo normal, sucedía siempre eso de tragar pesado al ver cómo Mimi lo seducía sin miramientos.

—Me sorprendiste —respondió, lo volvía loco y ella sonreía, sabiendolo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven veinteañero fue a dar un paso para saludar debidamente a la chica con un beso en la boca, cuando esta dijo:

—He venido con una amiga de compras —Luego señaló a la muchacha que salía de una tienda de perfumes—. Está comprándole el regalo de aniversario a su novio.

El problema no fue lo que dijo, sino quién apareció después frente a él como la compañera de compras de Mimi. Taichi levantó las cejas, arrugando toda la frente por la impresión, la boca se abrió ligeramente cuando su mandíbula perdió fuerza.

—¡¿Sora? —exclamó casi que sin creérselo.

Gotas frías de sudor comenzaban a bajar por sus sienes.

—¿La conoces…? —inquirió Mimi, ignorante, alejada por mucho de la verdad.

Sora levantó en ese momento la cabeza y sonrió de inmediato; en algún otro momento de su vida aquella sonrisa lo habría llevado a sentirse calmado, seguro y alegre, pero en ese momento… La sonrisa sosegada de Sora desapareció dando lugar a una tensa y nerviosa; guardó de inmediato la bolsa de papel con el nombre en dorado del perfume que acababa de comprar detrás de su espalda. Rio nerviosa, acercándose a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? —preguntó, casual, para desviar la atención de sus manos escondidas.

Mimi la miró con el cejo fruncido, _¿por qué ella lo llamaba por su nombre [1]?_ Se le hizo extraño que se conocieran, sobre todo porque Taichi nunca mencionó que tuviera amigas tan cercanas. La pelirroja no notó la expresión en la cara de Tachikawa, sino que avanzó sonriente para saludar a Taichi. Tenían todo un fin de semana sin verse y lo extrañaba tanto que no le importó, por una vez, mostrar su afecto físico en público. Mimi por poco cogió a su amiga por el cabello cuando vio como esta apresuraba el paso y le daba un beso en los labios a Taichi; contrario a ello, pegó un grito al cielo.

Taichi cerró los ojos queriendo que el mundo se acabara en ese momento. ¿Escapatoria? No tendría ninguna. Ya veía impactar de frente ambos trenes que se suponía nunca debieron de encontrarse.

[***]

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Yamato tomando asiento en la barra.

Pidió un whisky seco y atendió a la pesadumbres del amigo, Taichi no dejaba de ver cómo el vaso de cristal se condensaba tras perder el frío dentro de él, las gotas de agua descendían y él las miraba hipnotizado.

—Te pregunté, idiota, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Taichi suspiró hondo, lento, se giró a ver a su amigo que ponía mala cara. Esa cara de gato callejero bajo la lluvia que le devolvía Yagami le había triado demasiados problemas en el pasado como para no hacerlo lamentar antes de tiempo.

—Es Mimi… —dijo Taichi. Yamato asintió, el labio muy cerca de la bebida—, y Sora.

Si hubiese bebido del whisky, habría escupido el licor en la cara del amigo.

—No me digas…

—Hace una semana, en el centro comercial.

El silbido de Yamato fue largo, como el sonido que hacen en algunas caricaturas cuando algo desciende del cielo y cae lejos.

—Joder —se expresó, bebiendo al fin de la copa.

Taichi no podía dejar de pensar en que este se burlaba de él. En muchas oportunidades Yamato le hubo dicho que dejara a las dos muchachas y pusiera sus sentimientos sobre una balanza, debía de aclararse primero consigo mismo antes de pensar en que podía mantener ambas relaciones distanciadas, pero Taichi pospuso el _retiro espiritual_ (como él mismo lo denominó) y con el tiempo fue sumergiéndose cada vez más y más en las arenas movedizas de una relación de tres personas.

—Sabes que no lo hice con la intención de parecer un mujeriego.

—Pero te lo advertí. Es lo que pasa cuando abarcas más de lo que puedes tener.

—Tú no entiendes —Levantó el dedo hacia el barman y sacudió su copa que tenía un noventa por ciento más de agua que de licor—. Cada vez que intentaba alejarme de Sora para estar con Mimi pensaba en que no podía estar sin Sora, sucedía lo mismo cuando consideraba alejarme de Mimi. Ninguna era la opción incorrecta.

—Eres un ridículo, Taichi. Tu egoísmo ahora te pasa factura. No me gusta decir que _te lo dije_ pero te lo dije.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, tomando el nuevo vaso de whisky para beberlo de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué te dijeron? Imagino que ninguna quiere verte ahora.

Taichi negó, quedando absorto en sus pensamientos, como si recapitulara lo que las mujeres le dijeron en el centro comercial.

—Sora me dijo que me odiaba, que nunca esperó que la engañara. Mimi me dijo lo mismo y, que, si me atrevía a buscarla, mejor que me matara.

El otro luchó para que la bebida no se le saliera por la nariz. Conocía a Mimi y sabía cuán diva podía llegar a ser: a las divas no se les engañan o te mandan a freír monos.

—¿Te parece divertido? —Taichi entornó los ojos—. Pues mira, esto te divertirá más.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el teléfono, desbloqueó la pantalla y pasó con el buzón abierto el dispositivo a Yamato para que leyera los mensajes. Este lo hizo, sin poner objeción, pese a que no le gustaba indagar mucho en la vida personal de Taichi.

[17:45] **Princesa Mimi:** _¿Piensas que es justo que diez meses de relación se vayan por la borda porque no podías mantener tu pene ligón guardado solo para mí?_

Yamato enarcó una ceja, para él, imaginar el miembro de Taichi no era nada placentero.

—¿Hay más como estos…? —mostró el mensaje.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso y lee, que no se vuelve a hablar de _él_ otra vez.

El siguiente mensaje que leyó era de Sora.

[17:48] **Pelirroja S.:** _Quisiera creer que estabas confundido y que sigues queriéndome, que deseas internarlo y que no volverás a verla nunca más. ¿Puedo confiar de nuevo en ti? Soy una tonta, pero estaría dispuesta a volverlo a intentar por los años juntos y porque te quiero._

—¿Esto es un chiste? —Yamato dijo, no podía creer cuanta suerte tenía el condenado de su mejor amigo.

—Sigue leyendo, imbécil —Los tragos lo volvían cada vez más sincero.

[17:48] **Princesa Mimi:** _¿Qué le ves a ella? Es linda, pero ¡yo lo soy todavía más! Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte esta traición solo si reconoces que te esquivaste._

[17:49] **Princesa Mimi:** _Eso sí, que vuelva a confiar en ti dependerá de cuánto me demuestres que estás arrepentido, de algún modo tienes que pagarme la infidelidad._

En aquél punto Yamato no sabía si sentir envidia por Taichi o pena por esas mujeres a las que su amigo, sin querer queriendo, engañó. Recordaba cómo comenzó toda la historia, llevaba dos años saliendo con Takenouchi luego de muchos años de amistad, su atracción podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia y faltando un año para graduarse de sus respectivas carreras, pensaron que era el momento justo para dejar de calentar los colchones y enseriar su relación, pero luego, cuando comenzó a trabajar en una embajada, hacía ya un año y medio, conoció a Mimi. Poco a poco la tensión en ellos se convirtió en atracción y tras meses de tortura en los que Taichi quiso seguir siendo ese cachorro fiel que siempre fue, terminó cayendo en la tentación. Había pensado en terminar con Takenouchi, paradójicamente, su relación nunca fue tan activa y prospera como en esos días en que comenzó a salir con Tachikawa. Si bien, él nunca le pidió a Mimi ser más que amigos, pero la muchacha pudo suponerlo en el momento en que acabaron enredados bajo las sábanas y después de tantas salidas nocturnas, quedadas en el apartamento de la joven y tantos momentos que se podrían considerar como de pareja.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —preguntó, dejando caer el teléfono sobre el recibidor.

—Es una trampa. Sora no es de las que perdonan fácilmente y Mimi, por favor, su orgullo no la dejaría _textearme_ ni por un segundo.

—Creo que de verdad están enamoradas de ti.

—Pues, yo no puedo elegir a ninguna y ahora que saben de la otra…

Yamato rio sarcástico. Taichi lo odiaba, odiaba que resoplara cuando lo hacía, que lo mirara como si fuera un idiota, que lo acusara de no saber lo que buscaba sin decir ninguna palabra. Maldito canalla, si no estuviera tan borracho, le clavaría un golpe en la cara por ser tan necio.

—Si no puede elegir, es porque en el fondo sabes que amar a dos mujeres es igual a no amar a ninguna.

—Eso dices porque no has encontrado lo que yo. Todo sería más fácil si aceptaran que puedo quererlas con la misma intensidad, pero de distintos modos.

—Taichi, dices tonterías.

—Maldita sea —Apoyó los codos en la barra y pasó los dedos en medio de su desordenado cabello con frustración—. No sabes lo inteligente y listas que son, a una le gusta los deportes, ¡el fútbol! Y, la otra, es tan ella sin importarle lo que los demás piensen. Y en la cama son…

—No seas explícito —interrumpió, buscando que Taichi no se hundiera en una decepción todavía más grande—. Estás ebrio, pero…

—Nada de eso. Escucha, ¿quieres? Y luego me juzgas, ¿qué tú harías en mi lugar?

—Quedarme con una sola, probablemente.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua y abanicó la mano cerca de Yamato. Dio un nuevo trago a la bebida, el otro reviró los ojos azules cuando vio que pidió un nuevo vaso de whisky.

—¿Aunque te hagan sentir que naciste para estar con ellas? —preguntó, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

—Estás siendo más que ridículo.

—Es porque no las conoces. Estoy seguro que si lo hicieras no dudarías en quererlas…

Taichi calló, manteniendo una conversación interna consigo mismo de la que Yamato nunca se enteró. ¿Podía elegir a una de ellas? ¿Era posible?

«Una es divertida, le gusta salir de noche a bailar, enloquece cuando suena su música favorita a todo volumen; la otra es más maternal, no le gusta fiestear, pero sonríe y el cielo baja en ese instante para hacer juego con sus ojos, le gusta quedar en casa, ver películas o ver un partido de fútbol. Las dos se convierten en caleidoscopios que, cuando se ve a través de ellas, el mundo cambia. Citando una canción «una lleva el Edén en el sostén», pero la otra también y al mirarlas es como caer en medio del cielo y el infierno, son tan preciosas que duele. Una es inocente, cree historias de amor, en duendes y en hadas, es una princesa en todo su esplendor; la otra es más realista, a pesar de todo, tiende a ser más romántica, lo atribuyo a ese cabello rojizo que le suma carácter a su personalidad. Me pierdo en saber a quién quiero más, a veces no las soporto a ninguna, pero te puedo decir que no podría elegir entre ellas.

Son tan diferentes, y quizás es eso lo que me hace sentir completo a su lado. Hay una historia que leí en la universidad, dice que antes, mucho antes de conocer al mundo como lo conocemos, los seres humanos estábamos compuestos por dos partes, pero los dioses, envidiosos, decidieron separarlos. ¿Imaginas tener el doble de brazos, de piernas, de oído y ojos? Eran seres perfectos, hacían el trabajo más rápido que ahora, no tenían enemigos. Luego de que los dioses los separaran, estuvieron condenados a buscar esa otra mitad para volver a ser perfectos. Mi mitad reencarnó dividida en dos mujeres: ellas son mi complemento y quiero pensar que yo soy el de ellas.»

—Si piensas que todo se debe al sexo, (¡qué vaya, sí que es increíble!) estás equivocado. Por supuesto que es muy bueno y todo, tiene mucho peso cada beso y caricia, pero no es por eso que estoy con ellas. De verdad, Yamato de verdad las quiero. Sin embargo, ¿qué importa lo que diga? Ellas se han juntado y me señalan como culpable.

—Es porque lo eres, si realmente las amaras, dejarías que una de ellas fuera feliz, pero en cambio las hace enloquecer, piensan que pudieron tener culpa o que no las quieres porque no las tomas en serio.

—De todos modos, ya no importa.

—¿Qué dices?

—No puedo volver con ninguna.

—¿De verdad no planeas responderles?

Taichi negó, dejando el vaso sin licor sobre la mesa. Se detuvo un momento y pensó en la sensualidad de Mimi, en cómo brillaba y luego se detuvo en el rostro de Sora, en su forma de guiarlo cuando estaba a oscuras. Castaña Sol, pelirroja Luna. Amarlas era un placer culpable, porque solo en su mundo podría quedarse con las dos.

—Si no son las dos, no creo jamás poder elegir una. No lo haré.

* * *

 **Editado: 24/5/2017**

 **Notas de autor:**

Sé que es soso, pero... Recuerdo cuando escribí esta historia, había pensado en hacerla con Taichi como narrador, poner el desarrollo de la trama en escenas divididas y se sintiera mejor la charla de Yamato y Taichi, en ese momento no planeé nunca que Mimi y Sora se encontraran, la historia era sobre dos muchachas y dos amores distintos de Taichi, pero nunca lo terminé. Leyendo unos documentos que encontré, estaba la historia, esta, completamente diferente a la que había planteado y dije ¿por qué no subirla? Y qué mejor bajo la etiqueta de Diversidad Sexual. Quedé con ganas de desarrollar la primera idea, pero ya sería para un futuro lejano.

1\. En japón llamar a una persona por su nombre de pila y sin el honorifico, demanda mucha confianza.

Se despide,

Genee :*


End file.
